Stormy Rose
by Princess of the White Wolves
Summary: A girl is being hunted down by a new unknown villan because of the powers she possess.  When the Titans save her and take her in, what will happen? R&R!  May have minor romance, but nothing bad. Pairing: Possibly RobinxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: Sooo… I wrote this awhile ago and finally decided to give this a try. Let me know what you think. Good, not so good, or okay? But, please no flames, just constructive criticism. R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character I made up.**_

**Stormy Rose**

**Chapter 1**

**Stormy-Rose's POV**

I was running through the back alleys and streets of Jump City. I was being chased by a figure dressed in dark clothing. 'Not again! I thought I escaped this when I left home!' I screamed in my head.

The figure jumped in front of me, landed a roundhouse kick on my stomach, and sent me flying backwards into a wall. I heard a few of my ribs crack and gasped in pain, then I felt the world spinning around me, as I stood again to fight off the mysterious figure. I raised my hands and formed balls of light energy around them. Then, I focused on the figure and then light energy started to wrap around the figure. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I threw the figure away from me. 'I can't keep running for long, I'm starting to get really light headed.' I started running again, but the figure recovered and grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get away, but was thrown against a wall again. I felt the back of my head start to bleed, **A LOT**.

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!" I heard someone yell, and then I heard, "Titans go!"

'Wait… Titans? As in the Teen Titans?' I thought. Just then, I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone appeared in front of me. It was the leader of the Titans, Robin.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I-I think so…" I replied slowly as I tried to stand up, but as soon as I stood up, I fell back down to the ground. My vision went blurry and then everything started to turn black.

"Whoa! Hey! Wake up!" I heard Robin shout, but it was too late. I couldn't make myself open my eyes.

**Narrator (3****rd**** person) POV**

The girl collapsed back to the ground, completely out cold. "Whoa! Hey! Wake up!" Robin shouted as he picked up the girl, trying to get her wake up again… No response... He shook the girl… Still no response…

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy facing the mysterious figure. They all had their powers at the ready to fire, but before they could do anything, the figure threw smoke bombs and disappeared without a trace. "Dude… How did that happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno," said Cyborg. They all stood there shocked, but then turned their attention to Robin, who was trying to wake the girl they saved. "Hey Rob, is she gonna be okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so, but she has a gash on the back of her head that needs to be tended to." Robin told him.

"Alright, well let's get her back to the tower and into the infirmary. Then, I can tend to her wound and check her for any other injuries." Cyborg said.

The Titans had just gotten back to the tower. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were waiting in the common room, while Robin and Cyborg headed to the infirmary with the girl.

Robin carefully laid the girl on the infirmary bed, and then sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed so Cyborg could tend to the girl. Cyborg lifted the girls head and cleaned out her wound. Believe it or not the wound wasn't that deep, so it didn't need stitches. Once that cut was cleaned up, Cyborg checked to make sure none of her bones were broken. He found that four of her ribs were broken, and he fixed those. He finished checking her for injuries, and turned to Robin. "I cleaned up the cut on her head, and then found that she had four broken ribs, but other than that she should be okay. I'm just going to hook up a heart rate monitor to her, just to be safe."

"Good," Robin said, as he looked at the girl's sleeping form. "Why would someone be after this girl?' he thought to himself, just as the girl winced and then bolted upright in the bed.

_**Another Note: If all goes well with the story and people like it, I will continue updating. Once again please give me your opinion. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life and New Beginning

_**Author Note: Okay so here's the newest chapter updated specially for kitty0607! Thank you so much! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the character I made up.**_

**Stormy Rose**

**Chapter 2**

**Stormy-Rose's POV**

I could feel myself starting to awaken. Everything hurt, but I just remembered that before I passed out I was being attacked by some mysterious figure. I bolted upright and looked around. I was in a hospital-like room. Robin was standing at the foot of the bed and he rushed over to my side and gently pushed me back down to the bed. "You need to lay down for awhile; you have four broken ribs and a wound on the back of your head."

I panicked, I didn't know what to do; I had never been badly injured before. Apparently Robin had seen how scared I was and said, "its okay, no one will hurt you now, just calm down." For some reason his words helped and I calmed down a little. "Now can you tell me your name?" he asked me.

I nodded and said, "It's Stormy-Rose."

"Well, Stormy-Rose," Robin said, "I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg." He pointed over where Cyborg was standing.

"Um… Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey there," Cyborg said, "If you don't mind my asking, why was that person after you?"

"I-I don't really know," I said, "all I know is that, that person is the reason I had to leave my home in Pennsylvania two weeks ago, and has been after me ever since."

"They're not gonna hurt you now," Robin simply stated, "but, there is one more thing we would like to know…"

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have powers right? Because we saw you with balls of some form of energy around your hands and then that same energy threw that person away from you," Robin said.

"Yes, that would be some of my powers, but I don't really know how to use them…" I said.

"I see," Robin said, "well, I think you should probably stay here at the Tower for awhile, so you can recover and can put that person to a stop."

"And don't worry about your powers, we'll help ya," Cyborg said, "but first I think you should meet the rest of the team."

"Okay!" I said happily.

"I'll go get them," Cyborg said, "be right back." Then he left the room, leaving me and Robin there in awkward silence

"So you said you were from Pennsylvania?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"That's on the other side of the country," he said, "how did you get here?"

"Bus ticket," I stated.

"Oh," he said, just as Cyborg walked in with the rest of the Titans.

"Stormy-Rose this is Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy," Cyborg said, gesturing to each Titan.

Raven gave a small wave, and I waved back.

"Hello nice to meet you friend Stormy-Rose!" said Starfire cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Starfire!" I said giving her a bright smile.

"So Stormy-Rose, that's kinda a long name," Beast Boy said, "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Nope, not really," I said.

"Well, then we could call you Rose or Stormy, which one do you like?" asked Beast Boy.

"Umm… It doesn't really matter to me, but Rose is nice." I told him.

"Well okay then _**Rose**_!" Beast Boy said.

"So, how long will it take for me to recover?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the cut isn't anything to worry about now, but you might want to take a week or so to let your ribs rest before you start moving around a lot." Cyborg told me.

"I have to stay in bed for a whole week!" I exclaimed.

"No, not exactly. I mean you can walk around a little, but not too much. So you'll need to lie down or sit down every once in a while and you'll need someone with you to help you around." Cyborg explained.

"Oh," I said, "but I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Helping people is our job!" Beast Boy said trying to change my outlook on the situation.

"Yes, it is true; we like to do the helping of people! It is most wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Okay," I said while laughing a little.

I've been staying with the Titans for about a month, now. My ribs are completely healed and we haven't had any encounters with the person that has been after me. It's been great; I've become pretty good friends with everyone. I've been staying in Starfire's room and she has become like a big sister to me. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to overstay my welcome,' I thought, 'Okay I leave tonight.'

"Friend Rose! We must go visit the mall of shopping!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Okay, but what are we going to do at the mall?" I asked.

"Purchase clothing for you, you don't have many clothes," she told me.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't need anymore clothes than what I have now." I told her.

"No, I insist! You must!" Starfire said, clearly determined to take me to the mall.

"Please Star! It's really okay!" I pleaded, but she was already trying to drag me out of the common room. Thankfully, we were the only ones in the common room at the moment.

Just as I was trying to get out of Star's grip, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked in. They just stood there looking at us. I was hanging onto the back of the couch for dear life, while Star had ahold of my feet trying to pull me off the couch. "Uh-oh," I said and let go of the couch and doing a face plant onto the floor in the process. Starfire dropped my feet and put on an innocent smile and gave a small wave, "Hello friends," Starfire said.

"Umm… Star, why were you tryin' to drag Rose off the couch?" Cyborg asked.

"I wanted to take her to the mall of shopping, to do the purchasing of clothing with her, since she doesn't have many," Star said innocently, "But she did not wish to go. She said she had enough clothes."

"Rose? What are you talking about? You barely have any clothes," Beast Boy said.

"I know, but I don't want you to spend so much money on me!" I told him.

"Why are you always worried about being a burden on us?" Robin asked me.

"Because! I just don't want to overstay me welcome here or interrupt you guys from saving your city. I appreciate all that you guys have done for me, but I feel bad because I haven't done anything for you in return,' I said.

"That's not true, Rose. You've cooked several meals for us and even cleaned the common room and bathrooms. Now, I would say that you have done things for us in return." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you even had the courage to clean Beast Boy's room. I'd call that a miracle!" Raven said.

"Hey! My room wasn't that- Yeah you're right…" Beast Boy said.

"But-" I started to say.

"No buts about this," Robin said sternly, "Actually we wanted to talk to you about you staying here… Permanently, as apart of the team. We want you to be a Titan. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Oh my gosh… A-are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Well, in that case… Okay!" I said full of joy.

"Now, friend Rose, will you please go to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire asked.

"Okay, fine, but you're not buying too much for me." I told her. Then before I could blink, Star grabbed my arm and was starting to drag me out of the Tower. "HELP!" I yelled as I was being dragged out of the common room door.

"Have fun!" I heard Robin yell back and everyone else started laughing.

_**Another Note: Tell me what you think! I might make it a RobinxOC romance…. Again let me know! I'll try to update tomorrow, but if not…. Have a very Merry Christmas!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises from Robin

_**Author Note: Sorry for the late update guys! The holidays were crazy and I didn't get a chance to update or write at all. But anyways, I'd like to give a big thank you to kitty0607, Avalons' Wish, and dr. taco for the reviews and compliments. You guys are great! Okay so here's a longer chapter of Stormy-Rose! Tell me what you think of it and what you want in the next chapters! But first:**_

_**kitty0607: I'm glad you're loving the story! And trust me yours is REALLY good! Plus I think you should make it a CorinaxJericho fanfiction. I think that would be so cute!**_

_**Avalons' Wish: Thanks for returning the favor! And I'm happy to hear that you liked my story! Hope you keep reading and telling me what you think. =) Thank you so much!**_

_**dr. taco: Great! I'm glad that you like the story! I tried to make it longer this time so tell me what you think!**_

_**So here it goes! Here is Stormy-Rose: Chapter 3! R&R!**_

**Stormy-Rose**

**Chapter3**

We had been shopping for about an hour now and we had five bags full of clothes. "Okay Star, are we done now?"

"Not quiet yet. We still need to do the shopping for the shoes!" she exclaimed.

"Do we really have to?" I asked in a whining voice.

"Yes." Star said leaving no room for me to argue.

"Oh, alright." I said giving in.

xxx

"Man, I am so tired!" I said as we walked into the common room, carrying five bags, followed by Star, who was carrying the other five bags of clothes and shoes. I dropped my bags and collapsed on the couch.

"So, I take it you two had fun," Robin said as he walked over to the couch.

I glared at him and said, "Oh yes, loads of fun! You know I always dreamed of being buried in clothes to try on."

"You look like you could use some relaxing, Rose," Raven said, "do you want to meditate with me on the roof?"

"Yes!" I said and raced off to the rooftop of the Tower.

'Peace at last,' I thought as I sat on roof. The breeze blowing through my hair; the sun setting; and the waves crashing below. It was perfect! Raven and I sat there in peace, meditating.

"Hey Rose," Beast Boy said interrupting my meditation.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" I said.

"We have something to show you inside the Tower. Will you come and see it?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I got up to follow him.

He led me down the hallway where everyone's bedrooms were. We passed Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's rooms. We were almost to Robin's room, but we stopped in front of a doorway everyone was standing before. There was something written on the door, it looked like a name, but I didn't get the chance to read it because Robin walked behind me and covered my eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked trying to see what they were doing, but Robin wouldn't move his hands out of the way.

"You'll see, but no peeking," Cyborg said as he helped Robin guide me through a doorway. After a moment of walking we came to a stop.

"Now you can look," Robin said as he took his hands away, allowing me to see.

"Oh my-" I started to say, but was suddenly unable to say anymore as I took in the image of the room. The room was painted to look like an enchanted forest, with winding vines, and colorful flowers and butterflies. There was a small platform in the middle of the room with steps that led to a bed that was hung from the ceiling by ropes that looked like vines with pink blooming flowers. The bed was decorated with a light purple veil canopy that surrounded the entire bed, and light blue sheets, comforter, and pillows. On one side of the room, there was a little pond with small a waterfall. All I could do was stare in awe.

"Hellllloooo? Earth to Rose!" Beast Boy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said snapping out of my speechless state.

"What do you think of your room?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Robin came up with theme and put it all together, for you," Cyborg said, "and we all helped him of course."

I turned around to look at Robin. "You did all of this f-for me?" I asked, my voice cracking and I was on the verge of crying.

"Yes," he said. With that I hugged him, and started to cry (I had no clue why I was crying though). He hugged me back, keeping his arms around me tightly.

"Thank you, so much," I said pulling out of the hug. I turned and face the others, "Thank you, all of you," told them.

"No problem," Beast Boy said, with a big smile.

"Anytime," Cyborg said, giving her a loving smile, like a brother would smile to his little sister.

"You are certainly welcome," Starfire said, smiling at me.

"Don't mention it," Raven said, giving her a little smirk.

"It's the least we could do," Robin said, looking down at me and smiling.

I ran over to the pond and looked in it. There were colorful rocks at the bottom of it and there were several goldfish swimming around in the water. "Beautiful," I said quietly. Then, I ran over to the bed, and pulled back to the veil canopy so I could sit on the bed. "This is great!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! You must see your closet! It is most amazing!" Starfire said as she pulled me over to the closet. All the clothes and shoes we had bought today were stored and organized neatly inside the closet.

"Wow! It's huge!" I said, "I love it!"

"We're glad to hear it!" Cyborg said. I smiled at him, but then a giant yawn came over me.

"Oh my, sorry I'm really tired," I said.

"Alright guys, I think we should call it a night," Robin said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Night, Rose," Cyborg said.

"Goodnight! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" said Beast Boy.

"Please have the 'sweet dreams,' friend Rose!" said Starfire.

"Goodnight," said Raven.

"Night guys!" I said. They all left the room leaving just me and Robin. "Thanks again for the room," I said to him.

"Anytime," he said, "well I guess I'll let you go to bed."

"Okay," I said.

"Goodnight, Stormy," he said.

"Wait… Stormy? I thought everyone was calling me Rose?" I said confused.

"Everyone else is, but I like Stormy better. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind," I said, blushing a little.

Robin noticed my blush and smirked, then said, "Alright, goodnight Stormy."

"Goodnight Robin," I said as he walked out of my room.

After he left and my door was closed, I went over to my closet and changed into night clothes. Then I walked up to the platform where my bed was, and climbed up the few steps and into bed. The room was peaceful, the lights were dim and I was able to fall asleep quickly.

xxx

I was dreaming. Reliving one of my worst memories. I was lying on my bed in my room back at my dad's house (my parents are divorced) in Pennsylvania. My dad threw open my door and ran in, panic was clear on his face. Behind him, I saw tons of smoke. "What's going on?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"The house is on fire," he said, panicking.

"What!" I yelled and jumped out of the bed, "We have to get out of here! Wake everyone up!"

"I already did, now let's go!" he yelled.

We raced down the steps. My step mom, and two step brothers were already waiting outside. We stood and watched as our house went up in flames, waiting for the fire department to arrive. I couldn't believe it, the house I had lived in all my life was now burning down. I began to cry, "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The dream ended.

xxx

I bolted upright in my bed, still crying and screaming. There was a knock on my door and then Robin, followed by the others, came running in. "Stormy!" Robin yelled trying to get me to look at him, but I wouldn't look up. I was still looking down at nothing specific. He ran over to my bed and took ahold of my shoulders. He shook me and said, "What's wrong!" I still wouldn't look at him, and I was still crying uncontrollably. He put his hand under my chin, and lifted my head, making me look at him. "Stormy, please tell me what's wrong," he said, worry shown on his face.

I made myself calm down, but I was still crying. "I had a nightmare," I said barely in a whisper.

"What was it about?" he asked trying to get the full story out of me.

"I-I was reliving my worst memory… It was when my house burnt down. It just happened last year," that was all I could say, before I started crying again.

Robin pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. "Shhh… It'll be okay, it's just a nightmare," he said soothingly. I felt someone else's hand on my back. I looked up and saw it was Cyborg.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked, giving me a little smile.

I nodded and sniffled.

"Alright, ya'll, she's okay just go back to bed," Cyborg told the others. They all went back to their rooms, and it was just me and Robin. Robin was still holding me, and I had stopped crying, but I wasn't calmed down all the way yet.

I was starting to feel sleepy, and I wasn't able to fight it off much longer. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in Robin's arms.

xxx

**Narrator (3****rd**** Person) POV**

Robin sat on Stormy's bed, with her in his arms fast asleep. He carefully stood up, and laid Stormy back on her bed. She looked so peaceful, now that she was finally calm and resting. 'Stormy, I'm so sorry,' Robin thought, as he turned and walked of her room.

xxx

**Stormy-Rose's POV**

I awoke surprisingly early the next morning, but I was feeling completely exhausted from last night. I turned to look at my clock, it read 5:30 a.m. Great… I slowly slipped out of bed, and made my way down to the common room. 'Might as well make some breakfast and maybe get a little training done since I'm up,' I thought.

When I entered the common room, I went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. I pulled out the pans and started the stove. While doing so, I cracked two eggs into the pan and the set to work on making myself scrambled eggs. I was so focused on making my breakfast that I didn't hear Robin when he walked into the common room and stood next to me. Only did I notice him when I finally looked up fro what I was doing. I jumped in surprise and let out a yelp when I saw him. "Sheesh, Robin! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said.

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically, "and I didn't sneak up on you. I just walked in, but you were kind of zoned out."

At this, I just had a blank face. 'How could I have not noticed him walking in! I gonna have to work on awareness of my surroundings…" I rambled on in my head. Robin gave me a questioning look when I didn't say anything.

"Is something bothering you, Stormy?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all," I replied, while putting my breakfast on a plate and placing it on the table.

"Okay, if you say so… But if there is something bothering you, you can always talk to me or the others about it." He said.

"Thanks, Robin," I said.

"Anytime, Stormy," he said.

"Soo… Do you want to go do some training?" I asked as I finished eating.

"Sure," he said, eagerly.

"Good, because I need to work on controlling my light energy and phoenix flame," I said. (Note: Light energy is like Raven's powers, only the color is white. And the phoenix flame is a special power that is passed down through her family, it's basically the ability to control and manipulate fire, but there's a little twist to it (this will be revealed later). The power of the phoenix flame skipped the last 10 generations of her family, so none of her living family members know about this power, and Stormy doesn't know this either. The only person that knows the secret of her phoenix flame is the unknown villain that is targeting and hunting her. Stormy came up with the name of this power on her own.)

"Okay, but first why don't we work on hand-to-hand fighting? No powers," Robin suggested.

"Alright," I replied as we headed to the gym.

When we entered the gym, we went straight to the mats that were laid out for sparring in one of the corners. We turned and faced each other. "Ready," said Robin.

"Set," I replied, and smirked at him, while taking a fighting stance.

"Go." He said and the fight began.

Robin lashed out with series of kicks and punches, which I was able to block. Finally, I found an opening where I could round-house kick him in the stomach, hoping to make him back off a little. Unfortunately, this is what Robin was hoping I would do. He grabbed my ankle and pulled so I landed on my back.

He was about to pin me down, but I caught him with a swift kick to the chest and sent him back a few feet. I sprang back to my feet, as he did too. I went at him with different kicks and punches. He blocked them and slowly forced me back. I kept moving back trying to get a little space, but then something stopped me. The wall. 'Dang it. I don't have any room to fight or escape!' I thought.

"Give up?" Robin asked, not even a foot in front of me.

"Never." I said, slightly angered and embarrassed. 'Whoa. Okay, he is really close… What do I do?' I thought panicking. I lashed out a quick punch, trying to get him to back up. He grabbed my wris and smirked. He trapped my arms at my sides, while he leaned in so our faces were only an inch apart. "Not going to work," he said, in a taunting tone. With that he closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine.

xxx

_**Another Note: So how was it? Review please!**_


	4. Author Note

_**Author Note: Hey guys! Okay so I know its been awhile since I've updated. Things have been really busy since I'm getting ready to transfer schools. I probably won't be updating that often, but I'm going to try to update at most once every two weeks. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed: MTSBandNerd2012, , and MagicLover16.**_

_**MTSBandNerd2012: Thanks that's what I was going for! Hope you keep reading!**_

_**: You were totally right! This chapter was very rushed and confusing. I was so focused on updating that I guess I didn't really think it through… But I promise I will start taking my time on this. And yes I believe you could be my "teacher" for now =) You're really helping me a lot with this story. Don't worry I took no offense in your review. I took it as a time to learn from some mistakes to become better. Also I'm including a description of Stormy-Rose in this Author Note.**_

_**MagicLover16: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**_

_**Okay soo here is a description of our Ms. Stormy-Rose: She has long curly golden hair, she has dark brown eyes, but they can change to red when she's using the power of her phoenix flame or glow white when she uses her light energy. She's slightly shorter than Robin and she has a slender and toned body. Her personality can be described as a country girl with city girl class and style. She usually wears an orange dress (it's like her costume) or she just wears black shorts and a tank top when she's working out.**_

_**So, no chapter for this update. =/ Just info. Because the next chapter is still a work in-progress. Until next update, stay tuned!**_


	5. Author Note 2

_**Author note: Okay guys, sooo I know it's been a whole year since I've updated and I'm sooo sooo sorry! I've been super busy at my new school and with other changes in my life. It's been a crazy past year, but I'm ready to pick this story back up and there will be some definite changes in the future chapters. I promise they will be better. So no new chapter this time, but there will be one soon enough! Also I want to thank SparkBomb'sFaith for reviewing in my time of absence.**_

_**SparkBomb'sFaith: Don't worry a new chapter will be up soon! Thank you for reviewing though!**_

_**Okay so that's it for this update, I gotta go work on the new chapter and some school projects. The new update should be up within the next week! I promise I won't disappear on you guys for a year again! Thank you guys! :) **_


End file.
